The Mt. Silver Training Chapter (Part 2)
is the 2nd part of the special chapter of Pokémon Adventures, released in Pokémon the Comic. Synopsis Red approaches the attackers, Venusaur and Poliwrath, with a strategy involving Pika. After rescuing Pibu, Red and Gold train for a while before parting ways. Chapter Plot Red yells his enemies to appear. Red soon encounters a wild Poliwrath and a wild Venusaur, the latter holding Pibu as hostage. Pika is a bit scared and Red senses it is difficult to fight those that normally are on their side, especially when they have Pibu hostage. Pika jumps to attack them and nearly dodges Poliwrath and Venusaur's attacks. Red restrains Pika and tries to calm him down, for he found a pattern. While Poliwrath attacks and dodges some spots, Venusaur launches Razor Leaf to attack the missed spots. Red thinks they developed such tactics, due to fighting other strong Pokémon. Red remarks how these two are very powerful, and while he does not know why Poliwrath and Venusaur took Pibu, he is still ready to take on their challenge. Red notices Pika is feeling depressed. Thinking Pika is depressed because he was too angry to find out the enemy's tactics, Red laughs and calls Pika back in his Poké Ball. Pika is angry, but Red calms him down, reminding this is a perfect moment to teach Pibu some things. He asks of Pika to be silent, for he will approach these Pokémon. Red approaches Venusaur and Poliwrath slowly, knowing they react at sudden moves. Red walks to them and with Pika building up electricity, Red sends Pika out of the Poké Ball, who uses Iron Tail on Venusaur and Thunderbolt on Poliwrath. With Pibu freed, Pika catches him and is thanked by Red for good work. Soon after, the director and Gold come to Red. Not soon after, Gold, Red and the director have a bath in a hot spring. Gold looks at Red and finds it hard to believe Red becomes from easy-going to serious in a moment. Knowing that in mind, Gold hopes to defeat Red one day. Few days later, Gold and Red are at the latter's house. Red finds a magazine and recalls Gold ordered Pibu to use "Super Rising Thunder" on the Masked Man. Gold thought with a powerful name, Pibu would also launch a devastating attack, which was powered up by Raikou. Red shows Gold the magazine, which states Lt. Surge and Wattson have discovered the Volt Tackle, a new move, which certain electric-type Pokémon can use. Gold is glad and wishes to train Pibu that move; for that, he is given Red's insulated gloves. Gold is pleased, for he can train with Pibu on mastering Volt Tackle, as Gold puts on the gloves. As Gold remarks how Red has a lot of useful stuff in his room, he notices a poster of a Charizard called "Lizardon". Red explains an old acquaintance has given him the poster from a far-away land, where they call Charizard as "Lizardon". Gold smirks, thinking in that land the attack is called "Super Rising Thunder". Red leaves, for he has to go meet up with Blue and asks of Gold to make himself comfortable. Gold watches the TV, as there are reports, from Mossdeep Research Center, of a virus in outer space, which is investigated by a rocket. Gold claims how he can't keep up with these news, but wonders if there are Pokémon in outer space. Red runs with Pika and reminds he will be by his side in the most difficult times. Pika accepts and promises to do the same. Red is happy to know Pika will lend him the strength to carry on, as they rush towards new adventures. Trivia This chapter tells that Pokémon overseas are named differently, as Charizard is named Lizardon. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures special chapters